Hats
There are eight known hats in Platform Racing 2. The Kongregate Hat, Experience Hat, Santa Hat, Propeller Hat, Party Hat, Crown Hat, a hard to get Cowboy Hat and the Top Hat ! You can only wear one hat in in the beginning of a level, but you can pick up dropped hats to have up to a total of four hats during a race. All hats taken in a race will be returned to their owners at the end of the race, but you can use the other hats special ability during the level. Kongregate Hat - Multiplies the experience you get at the end of the race by 1.25%. Available while playing Platform racing 2 on www.Kongregate.com or directly at http://www.kongregate.com/games/Jiggmin/platform-racing-2 and clicking the button labled, "Get a hat at Kongregate.com". Experience Hat - Wearing this hat will increase the EXP earned by 100%. - Won from a random race (including campaign levels). Party Hat - Allows immunity to lightning, available when logging in on New Years day, or from a non-campaign random race. Santa Hat - Allows you to walk on most blocks and temporarily changes the block on bottom of the player to an ice block. Available during Christmas, and during a random non-campaign race. Propeller Hat - Allows you to fall slowly by holding the up key. Available only by winning a race in hat factory, but was available in a random race at the launch of Platform Racing 2. Crown Hat - Invincible to all attacks except lightning. Destroys mines by touching them and the user of the crown isn't stunned. Awarded by getting 5,000 points in F@H (folding at home), or by becoming a moderator. There are also VIP crowns given out by Jiggmin, the most famous case being SteveDX20, who coaxed Jiggmin for one because he had created a Campaign level. Cowboy Hat - Allows you to play as if you are floating in water. With this hat, at the beginning of the race you have 100 of all stats, and if you hit a happy block or a grumpy block your stats will all reduce all the way to 50 each. Available during some races with approximately a 20% chance of appearing, accented with the text "Super cowboy hat mode", or by getting 100,000 points at F@H. Top Hat - Allows you to go through vanish blocks. You can recieve this by creating a high rated level, Jiggmin himself will give you one. If Jiggmin reads your email during Livestream, he will also give you a Top Hat. How to use F@h (Folding @ home); . 1.Download Folding @ home. http://folding.stanford.edu/English/Download 2.Open file, an icon will appear on the right of your taskbar. 3.Right click the icon. 4.Click configure...type in your user name from PR2 as your Folding @ Home user name. (When F@H was first implemented, Jiggmin would map a F@H username to a PR2 username if they weren't the same.) 5.Put at Team number 143016, then click the OK button. 5.Your Folding @ home is now working! Every time the program runs it will work on WU's, once you completed a WU, you will earn some points for your score. 1000 pts. = 3 ranks 5000 pts. = Crown hat 100,000 pts. = Cowboy hat To view your score right click the icon, then click Status, Then User statistics. Category:hat Category:Hat